


Sit with me under the porch light....

by Starrr33188



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019), The Fate of the Furious (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrr33188/pseuds/Starrr33188
Summary: Whenever Deckards mask would shatter he would have to put it all back together by himself.But now,he isn’t alone.He has help.





	Sit with me under the porch light....

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
School starts next week for me.  
Don’t know how I’m gonna upload.  
I’ll find a waaayyy.  
This was based off a prompt I saw online.  
Also it’s not an actual mask.Didnt know if I Had to explain that

There are many masks that a person can wear.  
Different masks for different things or people.  
Or maybe it's just one mask that they keep on putting on no matter how many times it cracks.  
When it cracks they take it off for a second to fix it.  
And in that second you get to see all the things that they keep to themselves.  
They hide it from the world.They hide it from themselves.  
Some people keep the mask up and wait till they get an opportunity to fix it.But sometimes,they don't get an opportunity to do so.Which leads to the mask cracking and pieces falling out.  
When this happens bits and pieces of their real self seep through and it's only a matter of time before it all shatters,...and falls.

This whole week has been awful for Deckard.  
First on Monday they found out that Cipher was alive and is causing havoc....again.

One crack in the mask 

Tuesday through Thursday they sent him all over Europe on missions.Not having a minute to himself.

A second crack in the mask.

Not to mention he got shot...twice, Throughout the missions.

Three more cracks.A piece fell out.

Friday,....Friday was just horrible.During the missions that he was on,Mr.Nobody secretly sent Hattie on her own Missions.  
Which resulted her in the hospital in a coma.She woke up though.After they told him about what happened.

A lot of pieces fell out.  
Seeping through now.

Which brings us to Now.  
It's Saturday night.  
He is currently driving to Hobbs's house.Or Home.  
He can call it that now.  
His hands grip the steering wheel.His knuckles start turning white.His is fed up.  
Of everything.

A small crack.

He parks the car and gets out.He is very tired.He looks at the window of the house and sees that the kitchen light is still on.Meaning Hobbs is still awake.  
Great.Just great.  
Can't even...cry in peace.

He takes out his key and is about to put it in the key hole when the key falls on the mat.  
It bloody falls from his hands.

Bigger pieces fall out.

He freezes.His eyes start to water.He clenches his fists.  
He lets out a shaky breath and punches the door and sinks down to the floor.  
He keeps on breathing in and out shaky breaths till one of them is part of a choked on sob.  
He doesn't cry though.

Hobbs hears the punch on the door and grabs his gun to investigate.He peers through the peep hole and sees Deckards car parked on the side of the road.  
His mind goes into panic mode.  
He opens the door and to his surprise finds Shaw on the ground,his hands over his face slightly shaking.  
Luke puts his gun in its holster and crouches down beside him.  
"Hey,are you ok"  
No response.  
This time he sits down besides him and wraps his arms around his shoulders and pulls him to his chest.  
"It's alright.Take your time"

It shatters.It SHATTERS and FALLS to the ground.

Deckard let's out the most heart wrenching sob into Luke's chest and Luke pulls him closer.  
He shakes in his arms but Luke doesn't let go.He holds him tighter.  
Telling him it will be okay.  
He's got him.

Deckards mask broke that night.But he was able to fix it.Not by himself this time.  
With some help.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests......are being written.  
Dont know when I’ll upload them buuttt I will.
> 
> Enjoy your day or night!


End file.
